legoislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventurers' Island
Adventurers' Island is large tropical island off the western coast of LEGOLAND, between LEGO Island in the Phanta Sea and Castle Island in the Atlantic Ocean. It is made up a desert, volcanic, and desert region and is one of the few places still populated by dinosaurs. It is also home to Amazonians and Egyptians and is often the subject of Johnny Thunder, his allies, and Sam Sinister's exploration and discovery. History Adventurers' Island's early history his shrouded in mystery. Many theories have been brought forth to explain its connection to ancient civilizations, but none have been confirmed. One possible theory is that Egyptians and Amazonians once settled on the island and built their own corresponding temples. Adventurers' Island is also believed to have been safe haven for dinosaurs, allowing them to survive the rest of their species' extinction. Another, more accepted theory is that the Adventurers built Adventurers' Island as a tribute to their three most famous adventures to the Amazon, Egypt, and Dino Island. However, none of the Adventurers have confirmed or denied this theory. It is known that dinosaurs found frozen in ice on LEGO Island were taken to Adventurers' Island, possibly explain where some of the dinos came from. The Brickster's Revenge Following the Brickster's escape from the LEGO Island jail in 2001, Brickster-Bot Alpha Rex took the Brickster to Adventurers' Island to hide Constructopedia pages there. The Brickster made a deal with Baron Sam Sinister von Barron and had him hold a page while he hid two more around the island. Concurrently, Johnny Thunder and his friends had excavated around twenty gems from the Sphinx of the Gem-Stealing Snakes. This led them to being chased across the desert by snakes who wanted the gems back. The Infomaniac managed to contact Thunder and inform him of the Constructopedia and Pepper Roni's eventual arrival. The Adventurers split up with Dr. Kilroy in the Pyramid area of the island while Thunder and Pippin Reed waited for Pepper at the helicoper landing pad in the Desert. Pepper landed on the island via police helicopter and Thunder explained that his friends would help Pepper find the Constructopedia pages if he helped defeat the Gem-Stealing Snakes. Pepper agreed and helped shoot down snakes with a coconut cannon while Thunder and Ms. Reed drove their Scorpion truck to the Pyramid area. At the Pyramid area, Pepper and the Adventuers met up with Dr. Kilroy, who led them to the Sphinx of the Gem-Stealing Snakes. Pepper entered the Sphinx and whacked snakes in the head with an oar while collecting more gems for the Adventurers. Pepper left the Sphinx with a plethora of gems while the snakes had given up on getting their gems back. The Infomaniac then contacted Pepper via the holomaniac and explained that a page was inside the nearby Tomb of Matching Mummies. Thunder then explained that the Adventurers' would return to their desert outpost and would leave Dr. Kilroy's Desert Speedster outside of the tomb for Pepper to use to get to the desert oasis to find another page.